Maryland Gloats and fails
by Alley of the Labyrinth
Summary: Now if you love the Indiana Colts please don't read because I dislike them with a passion because they use to be Maryland-BUT I adore the ravens-this is what could of happened after the supper bowl with Maryland. Indiana, and Louisiana
1. Chapter 1

Because I'm not a huge fan of football but love America and OC states I wanted to try my hand at a family fic for them. Now if you love the Indiana Colts please don't read because I dislike them with a passion because they use to be Maryland-BUT I adore the Maryland/Baltimore Ravens.

OC's

Louisiana (Frederick Jones)

Indiana (Jake Jones) vs. Maryland (Blake Jones)

* * *

"Nice job Fred!" Maryland said running to his southern west brother. "You don't know how happy I am!"

Fred ( New Orleans) was tackled by his brother. "Why are you happy you never got into the super bowl" the other said trying to push the gun state off of him. "You beat Jake!" the other tried not to pout as he continued. "And the ravens did their best. We could have made it if we didn't lose against them in the first place….I would have beaten your assets!"

"Don't give me "I hate the colts because they use to be mine speech" Blake, Jake's already mad."

"Good reddens, can we go drinking just to celebrate?"

"Maryland!"

"What?" he looked a little innocent, he hadn't won since the beginning of the decade. Fred also had a feeling if either got drunk; he would end up hearing either Maryland argue about how much he hates the colts for leaving him unable to gain a new team for a very long time, or Jake telling Blake how big a loser he was for not being able to win in the first place.

"fine, but I'm inviting Jake" no matter the cost.

"fine, I'm just happy he didn't win"

"you didn't either"

"oh shut up"

**THE BAR**

"they left because you didn't pay them a good amount!" yelled a drunk Indiana.

"We paid good money to the couch, the idiot wanted more so he left and went to you!"

"and we beat you ass every chance we get"

"I really hate your colts"

"well I your ravens-why did you name then after the poet?"

"he's awesome, that's why and you kept the name see how dumb you are"

"guys"

"I could have won, but you guys cheat, my last player can't play for a long time…."

"it's the best way to win, it's all about offence"

"Defense!"

"Offence!"

"guys…" the two continued to argue, maybe Fred should have decline the offer and go celebrate with his team instead.

"GUYS!" he yelled. "Don't make me go get dad, and tell him you started it Mary"

At that, it shut Blake up. He hated it when people called him Mary-in confused people they didn't know, while many people thinking he was a girl; he almost had the female thing happen to him….embarrassing.

"and you Indiana, can't you just relax there is always next year"

"shut up Fred" Jake said the two still glared at each other. Then it happened.

Maryland was pouting his head on the bar acting like girl-this usually happened when he was drunk and upset about his team. Jake started laughing at his expense, happy to see 'Mary' was finally shot down from his angry throne.

"The horse is so much better than the bird, plus that fact your baseball team sucks"

Fred hit his head; you don't bring the Orioles into a conversation with a drunken Maryland. The team was trying their best for past so many years, but they weren't doing to good either.

"Sorry I ruined your night Fred, and fuck you Jake…" Blake got up and stumbled out of the bar. He didn't want them to see him cry. He was stupid wanting to gloat with Fred about the win, because he lost as well. His hatred with Indiana would never go away. It was something he had to fight with, but the Oriels-that was a low blow.

He should have never wanted to go out drinking, he should have never accepted that Jake come with, even if it was the brotherly thing to do. He wanted to be happy because his enemy lost, even after he was defeated so he couldn't be in the game.

The super bowl after parties never seemed fun for the all American family.

Alfred went to pick his boys up, surprised to see that one of the main thirteen had gone with; he knew it might be so well. But he let it happen.

He spotted Blake outside on the ground hiding his head. "Pa" he said when Alfred helped him up. "why can I never get a chance to gloat…."

"They'll do better this year, Blake, now get in the car while I get your brothers"

"Kay Pa"

It wasn't very shocking that most of his male states had a drinking habit when upset of excided, he knew it was from both he and Arthur.

It looked like Fred had become the responsible one of the trio. He was listening to the drunk Jake, as he yelled about losing and laughed about 'at least I go Blake out of the super bowl again' though the Ravens had won once before, but like he not in a very long time.

"Boys let's get you home before their a fight among the people" said Alfred. Fred got up and pulled Jake with him. Blake was waiting in the back of the car now half asleep, he elarned never to ask the winning team to got out drinking if Indiana ever won again. But hell he was so going to celebrate when it was his turn again.

* * *

There you have it, my first try at a family fic for Hetalia. Which I don't own but the made up names for the states.

I adore the Ravens and Oriels-so yes I was upset that we lost to the colts and I'm happy that they lost the super bowl too. And the Oriels haven't been doing well in the past years either, so that's why Blake is upset at the end-because Baseball season is just around the corner.

I don't watch football so I don't know much about the Saints, I only know of how Maryland lost the colts and had to wait years without a team before gaining the ravens

Thank you for reading please review


	2. Incomplete?

Maryland Gloats and Fails-incomplete?

Because I'm not a huge fan of football but love America and OC states I wanted to try my hand at a family fic for them. Now if you love the Indiana Colts please don't read because I dislike them with a passion because they use to be Maryland-BUT I adore the Maryland/Baltimore Ravens.

OC's (Names of characters may change in the future)

Louisiana (Frederick Jones)

Indiana (Jake Jones) vs. Maryland (Blake Jones)

Okay so I told my two reviews that I am looking into continuing this story, but have no idea how. I want to do a scene after all or some of the important games, of the characters going out to "celebrate" the win. Because they are all general sibblings it does cause a lot of feuds between them. It's about sports, so no politics should be involved, views are only based throughout the arguing of who's better and what not. History of loses included.

So looking for a co-writer or writers to help along with this story.

I need help in the knowledge of sports and states

Someone needs to know the recent scores of both football games and baseball games. We all will give our knowledge about it as well.

If you are interested PM me and tell me which states or what teams you would like to see in the next chapter.

We will discuss further of how we may write this...thank you for reading


	3. rewrite to happen

Maryland Gloats and Fails-incomplete?

Looking into continuing this story

I need help in the knowledge of sports and states

Someone needs to know the recent scores of both football games and baseball games

Names of characters may change

Okay so it took me forever-but I found all the scores for the past 43 Superbowl

So I will try and write how the family reacts towards the games-2013 Baltimore Ravens win their second bowl in 12 years…I would love a co writer to help


End file.
